


Assenza color del lutto

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [11]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 061. Inverno</a> </p><p>Gli... gli mancava.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, collocata cronologicamente dopo Phantasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assenza color del lutto

Gli… gli mancava.  
Subaru si morse un labbro, cercando di scacciare quel pensiero, ma non c’era verso; suo fratello gli mancava sempre, dall’inizio di quel periodo di forzata lontananza, ma da quando gli alberi avevano perso le loro foglie e le giornate si erano accorciate, lasciando che una penombra gelida strisciasse in tutta la residenza dei Sakurazuka, indifferente alle vesti pesanti ed ai bracieri accesi, quell’assenza era diventata soffocante. Guardava la neve che scendeva lenta, ammantando di bianco quell’ultimo giorno dell’anno, e quel colore non riusciva a portargli alla mente il candore di una sposa, ma solo il candido gelo di un abito da lutto.


End file.
